


cookies

by softkizzes



Series: IT [22]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baking, Bcus we need more married reddie in life, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, I just love them, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, bruh i just t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: He bends down to grab the rolling pin out of the drawer and he feels Richie smack his ass.He grabs it, closing the drawer and he turns and starts smacking Richie with it, “I,” smack, “fucking,” smack, “despise,” smack, “you!” smack.//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rushed i was baking with my mom :’)

“Nuh-uh, wash your fucking hands.”

Richie grins at Eddie, his hand reaching down to touch the cookie dough, (which took long to make, thanks to Richie).

“I swear to God,” Eddie grabs Richie’s wrist, guiding him to the sink, “If you don’t wash your hands I will divorce you.”

Richie sighs, “Fine.”

Eddie smiles in satisfaction when Richie washes his hands, (he even used soap!)

Richie takes his hands out of the water, turning the faucet off and he turns to look at Eddie.

Eddie is turned away, wiping the counter furiously so he can put flour and cookie dough on it.

Richie sneaks up behind him, slapping on of his hands on Eddie’s neck, making Eddie gasp.

“Richard!” Eddie shouts, slapping his hand away, “Oh my- your hands are  _cold_! ”

Richie snickers when Eddie turns and starts slapping his arm.

“I hate you,” Eddie mumbles.

Richie shakes his head, “Nope, you love me.”

“Not anymore.”

Richie hums, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips, and even though he said he hated him, Eddie kisses back.

Richie starts kissing down his neck and putting his (still wet) hands under Eddie’s shirt.

He gets pretty far before Eddie slaps him away, “No. We’re baking cookies and your hands are still cold.”

Richie whines, “Please?”

“Later.”

Richie nods, grinning and he wipes his hands on his pants.

Eddie sprinkles flour on the counter and he rolls some cookie dough up, placing it on the flour.

He bends down to grab the rolling pin out of the drawer and he feels Richie smack his ass.

He grabs it, closing the drawer and he turns and starts smacking Richie with it, “I,”  _smack_ ,  “fucking,”  _smack_ ,  “despise,”  _smack_ ,  “you!”  _smack_.

Richie giggles, covering his body so Eddie cant smack him. 

Eddie huffs, turning back around to the dough and he rolls it out.

He takes a cookie cutter and he puts it into the dough.

About a twenty cookie cuttings later, with the help of Richie cutting half of them the wrong way, Eddie slams the oven door shut, sighing.

“Finished.”

Richie walks over, “Can we continue?”

Eddie smiles and wraps his arms around Richie’s shoulders, nodding his head.

And if they almost burn the house down, well, it’s really not anyones business.

**Author's Note:**

> This will prob be my last post until after christmas so i hope you all have a happy holidays !!
> 
> (also if u like lesbians and musicals watch The Prom sorry ill go now)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
